Ein Freund fürs Leben - Teil 2: Pechschwarz, kein Gesicht
Teil 1: Ein wunderbares Zuhause Teil 2: Pechschwarz, kein Gesicht Teil 3: Kein Liebesbrief Teil 4: Ein breites Grinsen Teil 5: Erleichterung ---- "Beruhige dich! Kein Grund zur Aufregung! Es gibt für alles eine logische Erklärung!" flüsterte ich mir selbst immer wieder leise zu, um mich zu beruhigen. Das Glas Wasser in meiner Hand zitterte. Ich trank kleine Schlucke und wartete, bis ich es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, mich selbst zu beruhigen. Jetzt kam es mir völlig kindisch und übertrieben vor, wegen so einer kleinen Unregelmäßigkeit vollkommen durchzudrehen. "Man muss die Probleme nur rational betrachten..." Ich fragte mich, warum ich plötzlich so eine übertriebene Angst, fast schon Todesangst gehabt hatte. Wegen Staub? Lächerlich... Ich überlegte mir, dass es völlig unmöglich gewesen wäre, hier wenige Tage vor mir in das Haus zu kommen. Und wenn, dann hätte der... Täter... - oder wie auch immer man eine Person nennen mag, die so etwas machen würde – durch das Fenster einsteigen müssen. Das Fenster hatte ich bereits überprüft. Weder innen noch außen irgendwelche Spuren von einem Einbruch. Und ich war mir sicher, dass das Fenster fest geschlossen war, man hätte es also gewaltsam öffnen müssen um hier einzusteigen. Ich redete mir dies immer weiter ein und schaffte es letztendlich das unheimliche Gefühl vollständig zu beseitigen. Trotzdem... Der Zustand, in dem ich das Zimmer gestern vorgefunden hatte, hinterließ immer noch einen faden Beigeschmack, wenn ich daran dachte. Es war mir ein Rätsel. Doch ich schob den Gedanken in die hinterste Ecke meines Kopfes. Es gab keine Zeit um sich mit solchen Sachen zu beschäftigen. Ich hatte wichtigeres zu tun. Nachdem ich mich vollständig mit dem am Vortag Geschehenem abgefunden hatte, ging ich als erstes hinunter in die Küche und schaltete die Kaffeemaschine ein. Ein Kaffee war genau das richtige zu diesem Zeitpunkt... Nach einem eher mickrigem Frühstück, ging ich an die Arbeit. Systematisch ging ich von Raum zu Raum und erweckte das Haus wieder zum Leben indem ich Stück für Stück den Staub von allen Möbeln entfernte. Im geräumigen Wohnzimmer, gelangte ich zu einer großen schwarzen Kommode. Ich wusste, das meine Mutter darin immer alle Fotoalben der Familie verstaut hatte. Gespannt warf ich einen Blick in die Schubladen und blätterte durch die verschiedensten Alben. Manche Bilder erinnerten mich an gute Zeiten, manche waren weniger tröstlich. Ich fand Bilder von allen Ausflügen, Familienfeiern, Familienmitgliedern, sogar ein Album mit einem komplettem Stammbaum meines Vaters. Ich hatte es nie bemerkt und nahm mir fest vor, es mir später einmal komplett anzusehen und später vielleicht sogar für mich und meine Kinder – insofern ich jemals welche haben sollte – weiterzuführen. Dann kam ich bei dem unterstem Album in der Schublade an, welches meine Aufmerksamkeit am meisten erregte. Das Album, mit meinen Initialien. Als ich es aufschlug lächelte ich mir selbst entgegen, als Kind im Alter von 3 oder 4 Jahren. Ich blätterte weiterte und sah mich selbst immer älter werden. Viele Momente aus meiner Kindheit, die ich schon längst wieder vergessen hatte, zogen an meinen Augen vorbei. Dann wurde es wieder... naja... ungewöhnlich. Je mehr Bilder meiner Kindheit ich betrachtete, desto unwohler fühlte ich mich. Ich wusste nicht was es war, doch es schien mir als ob all diese Bilder meine Erinnerungen nur bruchstückweise wiedergeben würden. Als ob irgendetwas... fehlen würde... "Natürlich, als Kind nimmt man die Realität einfach anders wahr", redete ich mir ein. Aber ich wusste, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Zusammen mit dem unwohlem Gefühl, bekam ich den sicheren Eindruck, dass irgendjemand anders im Haus zu sein schien. Kennst du das? Wenn du als einzige Person in einem Haus bist und plötzlich überfällt dich die Angst, nicht alleine zu sein? Schnell schloss ich das Album, legte es zu den Anderen neben die Kommode und erhob mich langsam. Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Irgendjemand oder... "Irgendetwas" hier im Haus war. Mit einem Mal erschrak ich, als ich ein rythmisches Summen hörte. Langsam, schlich ich zur Wohnzimmertür in Richtung Flur. "Langsam, vorsichtig..." Und dann, im Flur: Nichts zu sehen... Ich ließ die angehaltene Luft langsam aus meinen Lungen strömen. Plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall aus der Küche, welcher mich zusammenfahren ließ. Das Summen verschwand abrupt. Ich eilte schnell hinüber und sah, was ich bereits nach dem Knall vermutet hatte. Mein Handy. Ich hatte den Vibrationsmodus eingeschaltet und es zu nah an die Tischkante gelegt. Mir wurde klar, dass ich langsam eine lächerliche Paranoia entwickelte. Jetzt lag es auf dem gefließten Küchenboden. Der Akku war herausgefallen. Schnell suchte ich die Einzelteile zusammen, setzte den Akku wieder ein und steckte die Hülle des Handys zusammen. Nachdem ich es wieder eingeschaltet hatte, sah ich nach, wer angerufen hatte. Tante Helena..? Ich war verblüfft. Seit mehr als einem Jahr hatten wir sicherlich nicht mehr miteinander geredet. Wieso sollte sie nun anrufen? Zögernd drückte ich auf den Rückruf-Knopf und nahm Platz am Küchentisch. Stille. Dann der Signalton. Nach ein paar Sekunden, nahm meine Tante den Hörer ab. Doch bevor ich überhaupt etwas sagen konnte, bat sie mich, so schnell wie möglich zu ihr zu fahren. Es gäbe etwas extrem wichtiges, über dass sie mit mir sprechen müsse. Ich akzeptierte, aber wunderte mich. Ihre Stimme klang nicht nur dringlich und aufgeregt. Sondern auch ein bisschen erschüttert. Schnell stieg ich in meinen Wagen und machte mich auf den Weg. Tante Helena wohnte auf der anderen Seite der Stadt. Nach einigen Minuten Fahrt, bog ich in die Straße ein, in der sie wohnte. Ich parkte vor ihrem Haus, stieg aus dem Wagen, ging zur Tür und klingelte. Eilig öffnete Tante Helena dann die Tür und holte mich ins Haus und schickte mich in das Wohnzimmer, wo ich Platz nehmen sollte. Ohne bisher irgendeine Erklärung erhalten zu haben, wurde ich ein wenig ungeduldig. Doch bevor ich eine Frage stellen konnte, fing sie mit ihrer Erklärung an. Zwischen den Worten zögerte und überlegte sie. "Ich... Also weißt du... Ich meine... Ich weiß nicht so Recht wie ich es dir sagen soll...", stotterte sie und hielt sich zwischenzeitlich die Hand vor den Mund, als ob sie von irgendetwas unglaublich entsetzt sei. Fragend blickte ich sie an, völlig still und erwartungsvoll. "Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass du über einen Monat in dieser... Klinik... warst. Bis gestern noch... Denn..." Wieder stoppte sie. "Du... Du weißt doch, ... was die Polizei am Anfang über die... die... Todesursache gesagt hat, ... richtig?" Ich sah, dass sie sich dafür schämte, keine mildere Formulierung gefunden zu haben, doch was mich langsam immer mehr beunruhigte, war, dass das Entsetzen aus ihren Augen und ihrem Verhalten nicht wich. Sie war von Grund auf schockiert und erschüttert. "Ja, es war ein Unfall", antwortete ich ihr. Sie blickte mich lange an, mit diesem entsetzten Blick, der mich etwas ahnen ließ. "Es war doch ein Unfall, oder?" hakte ich nach, jedoch das Schlimmste befürchtend. Tante Helena begann langsam den Kopf zu schütteln und begann zu sprechen. "Vor 4 Tagen erst, hat die Polizei angerufen. Sie haben zuerst mir statt dir Bescheid gesagt, wegen deiner... schlechten Verfassung und weil ich die Person war, die deinen Eltern außer dir am nächsten stand. Und...", sie schluckte bevor sie weiterredete, "... und die sagten, dass man einen Fehler bei der ersten Untersuchung begonnen habe. Die hatten wohl einfach vergessen, den Wagen deines Vaters genauer zu untersuchen und haben sich entschuldigt, dass so etwas überhaupt passieren konnte und das es erst so spät aufgefallen ist." Sie hielt kurz inne und holte tief Luft. "Und dann, ... dann haben die mir gesagt, ... dass bei der Untersuchung des Wagens, klare Spuren einer ... Manipulation ... der Bremse, aufgefallen sind." Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis ich vollständig begriff, was das bedeutete. "Es tut mir so Leid." sagte Tante Helena, als ich sie ungläubig anstarrte. Nachdem ich meine Worte wieder gefunden hatte, fing ich an, Fragen zu stellen und wir redeten weiter. Ich erfuhr, dass die Polizei eine erneute Ermittlung eingeleitet hatte. Eine Ermittlung wegen ... Mord! Es ist nun wirklich schon fast 3 Jahre her. Und trotzdem schaudere ich wenn ich an das Wort denke... "Mord" Es wirkte so unrealistisch für mich, als ich davon erfuhr. Die Ermittlung war bisher aussichtslos gewesen, da es keinerlei Anhaltspunkte oder Beweise gäbe, erzählte mir Tante Helena weiter. Dann machte sie erneut eine lange Pause. "Außer...", setzte sie fort. "Außer einem ... Stück Papier, ... welches man versteckt im Unterboden des Autos gefunden hat." Sie ging ins Nebenzimmer und kam mit einem bedrucktem Blatt Papier wieder. "Die Polizei hat mir eine Kopie davon zukommen lassen. Es ist wohl zweifelsfrei vom Täter. Aber... Ich... Ich kann damit nichts anfangen... Und ich will es nicht länger sehen müssen...", sagte sie als sie mir die Kopie in die Hand drückte. Sie vermied es, ein einziges Mal auf das Blatt zu sehen und ich merkte, dass sie erleichtert war, als sie es nicht länger in der Hand halten musste. Was ich auf der Kopie sah, erschütterte mich nicht auf der logischen Ebene, auf der Menschen sonst denken. Es war so absurd, dass es Ängste in meinem tiefsten Inneren entflammte, auf eine nahezu instinktive Art und Weise. Ich wusste in meinem tiefsten Innerem, dass ich dieses Bild schon einmal gesehen hatte. Dieses Bild, so simpel es auch sein mochte, ließ eine dunkle Vorahnung in meinem Kopf lauern, aber es war ein Gedanke, den ich einfach nicht klar zu fassen bekam. Nur die Angst blieb... Ich nahm die Kopie mit und fuhr völlig fertig nach Hause. Die verschiedensten Gedanken gingen mir stundenlang durch den Kopf, während ich hellwach im Bett lag. Die Frage, die mich am meisten quälte, war, aus welchem Grund irgendjemand da draußen, meine Eltern umgebracht hatte. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass es tatsächlich einen Menschen geben sollte, der dies getan hatte. Mit Absicht..? Mit Freude..? Mit einem Grund..? So wälzte ich mich ewig in meinem Bett hin und her und blickte manchmal hinüber zu dem Schreibtisch, auf dem die Kopie von dem Bild lag. Das Bild, welches der Täter hinterlassen hatte. Ein Bild, von nichts weiter... als einem Strichmännchen... Ein pechschwarzes Strichmännchen... ohne Gesicht. Woher kannte ich es? Wieso war es mir so unangenehm? War es nur meine Paranoia? Oder war es eher mein todsicheres Gefühl, dass der Täter ganz genau wusste, dass ich es gesehen hatte. Langsam überfiel mich der Schlaf, doch ich spürte... dass ER auf dem Weg war. thumb|left|180px ---- Towerofsilence (Diskussion) 16:20, 16. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang